


In heat

by alec



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup goes into heat, and nothing he can do will make it better; because, dammit, he wants his best friend, so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In heat

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO, a few days ago I realised that there weren't any omega!verse Hijack fics (there was one drabble [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9448131/1/Better-Late-than-Never), but no full-length ones); so I got drunk, thought "What the hell," and spawned this baby.
> 
> Since you might not be familiar with omega!verse, I'll write out a very brief summary of how I know it. There are three types of people of interest in these stories: alphas, omegas, and betas (but really, no one cares about betas). There is no split along gender lines in the different groups, but there are characteristics of each. In particular, omegas — male or female — can give birth if they a "bred" by an alpha (or maybe it's anyone? I'm not sure on the specifics) when they go into heat. While an omega is in heat, their body will naturally produce a lubricant called slick. Many omegas will take heat suppressants, because heats are not really fun for anybody (unless they are, wink wink). I'm sure at one point, this was inspired by werewolves, but at this point, everyone is human (well, as much so as you can be, given the changes to basic human anatomy). Of note, though: male alphas have knots on their member (and we're back to werewolves, I know). But another important aspect of omega!verse is that each individual will give off their own unique smell; you can scent other people, you can scent heats, you can scent whether someone is an alpha omega or beta. When you scent your mate, though, they're suppose to have the absolute perfect smell to you, so that you know they're the one (if you follow my other fic, Glow, I guess it looks like I've got a thing for biologically determined soulmates, eh?). Going off of that, when an alpha bites an omega's neck to claim them, it's essentially saying: "I choose you as a mate for life." Omega!verse is equal parts hella kink and sweet romance, and I thought there should be at least one such fic for these dorks (also, I reiterate that I was at least _slightly_ inebriated).
> 
> Anyways, I tried to run the full gauntlet with this one, and my master plan is that hopefully I inspire other people who can write smut better to get into omega!verse ;D

"HNGHHAAA— Jack!" Hiccup moaned before biting down into the arm of the sofa he was spread across. His eyes, already closed, squeezed together tighter, his brow furrowing as high-pitched whines escaped from his lips. His shoulder blades moved closer together awkwardly, his right arm being used to support his weight, his left being used to finger himself, three digits coated in slick spreading his hole apart with pracised ease. Even through the cushioning of the sofa, Hiccup's knees hurt, and his legs were ready to give out; he'd been in this position for hours, maybe days already — he had no sense of time at this point. All he knew was that this was the easiest way to reach the burning spot inside of himself.

Hiccup's heats were always rough for the omega. His first heat had been atrocious, before he had any toys to be able to help himself through, and to top it off he hadn't had even the simplest idea of what to do; he had cried tears of pain for most of it. His father, being an alpha (and an especially masculine one at that), had no idea how to help his son through his heat, and ultimately had turned to the internet to try and find out. The situation had been the most awkward point of the young omega's life, and he had immediately started taking heat suppressants after that incident. All the same, his father had insisted that he have the full set of toys, to help him through should it happen again. Receiving a handful of dildos and vibrators of various sizes and colours, some with and some without knots, was the second most embarrassing moment of the omega's life.

Even so, Hiccup was so terribly thankful that he had the toys right now, and especially thankful that he had brought them to university with him. 

His body seemed to hate him, and his heats never followed the easy, predictable pattern that they were suppose to. He already took the suppressants at the highest dose that the medication allowed him, but even so, they hadn't been enough to stop this.

It had been getting close to when he should have expected to go into heat anyways, so it was his own fault; but Astrid had insisted that he go to the house party all the same. And he had been there barely fifteen minutes before he could smell _it_ ; another omega's heat, full-blown. And he could feel it building up within him, and his heat was full swing by the time Astrid had managed to get him back to his apartment, needing to fight off the predatory advances of at least two alphas who scented Hiccup on the way home.

Slick ran down Hiccup's thighs as he clawed at his insides. He burned from a spot deep inside his ass, and he tried in vain to reach it. When he pressed hard against his prostate in his mad frenzy, his body spasmed and he threw his head back, screaming as he came in ropes across the sofa. He had lost count how many times he had come in the five hours since his heat had begun; no matter how much, he still kept burning insatiably, and his body had no reaction, no tiredness. It was a living hell, because Hiccup knew what his body wanted: a knot; for an alpha to breed him. Hiccup coloured at the lewd thought even as he stroked himself to it. Or rather, to the idea of one alpha in particular.

"Jack, _please_ — _please_ fuck _me_ — fuck me _hard_ — oh _god_ , Jack!" he moaned to the empty room, pulling his fingers from inside himself with an embarrassing smacking sound that only caused the freckled face to burn even hotter. Reaching his tired and shaky arm out, he grabbed the fake knot, his favourite, covering it haphazardly with his own slick before pressing it to his stretched hole. Feeling the tip against his opening, the boy let out a whine. "Jack—! _Please_!" In one smooth motion he pushed the toy deep inside himself, even as his mind responded in Jack's voice: 'Oh, absolutely, _Hiccup_.'

Jack's ice blue eyes flashed before Hiccup's mind, his snow white hair tousled as though he had just gotten out of bed (or, as Hiccup pretended as he pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in, disheveled because he had just finished _fucking Hiccup senseless_ ). This dream-Jack was staring at Hiccup with a wide, toothy grin, his eyebrows arched high and his angular jaw tilted to the side as he inspected the damage that he was doing to Hiccup. Even in Hiccup's mind, he could sense the wiry muscle that rippled across his chest, down his sides, and through his powerful but skinny legs. And the alpha's _knot_ (' _oh_ god _Jack, your knot, inside me— NHHR!_ '), large and thick and perfect to _breed me oh god_ please _Jack!_

Not that Hiccup had ever seen it, outside of his imagination. The two boys had been friends ever since they had sat next to each other in freshman orientation over two years ago. Hiccup was an engineering major, and Jack was undecided at the time (but _certainly_ nothing math-heavy), so by all accounts they should never have met. But after Hiccup had muttered a sarcastic comment under his breath, directed at the speaker, and Jack had laughed, the two had become fast friends. They took core classes together, attending football games and student organisations together, went to parties and dance clubs together. They were best friends but Hiccup wanted so much _more_ , and his heat was going to tear him apart from the inside out (' _Like my cock should be doing, right, Hiccup?_ ').

Hiccup's back arched, shaking as he pushed the knot deeper into himself, brushing against his prostate and feeling momentarily on the edge between orgasm and blacking out. His pulled his other arm from supporting him, letting his body fall and his shoulder prop himself up as he leaned into the sofa, wrapping his now free hand around his cock and jerking erratically, shaft and hairs already coated in slick. Between the lubricant leaking out of his hole and the cum and sweat, Hiccup was sure that he was going to have to throw away the sofa, but all he could care about right now was the insatiable craving to have his best friend as deep inside him as possible and to come biting down on Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup's feet twitched, his toes curling as he lifted his butt higher, thrusting down with his left hand and driving the toy knot deeper into himself, groaning as his mind whispered throaty comments in Jack's deep voice.

"—AHHHL! JACK!"

* * *

The ringing of the phone woke the white haired boy, who was sprawled on his stomach across the bed, the comforter thrown down past his exposed back. Groaning, Jack tried to roll over on his side, hoping that the annoying sound would go away and let him get back to sleep. But when it didn't, he cursed angrily and grabbed the device, squinting through blurry eyes at the screen as it blinked on. Seeing that it was Hiccup's name and face flashing on his screen, he groggily answered the call, ready to yell at his friend that it was, what— four in the morning? Instead, Jack's eyes went wide as his mouth fell open and he sat bolt upright.

Through the phone, he could hear rough sounds of sliding and the distinctive sound of something _wet_ squelching, as well as moans and grunts and whines at a distance from the phone. As Jack rapidly came to full awareness, he could hear the hushed voice of his friend: _"Oh God, deeper, fuck me deeper, AHHHH—!"_

Once he got over the shock of what he was hearing, jealousy shot through Jack's heart, even as his member twitched to life. Hiccup was _Jack's_ friend, and he was hot and cute and funny and _just some guy_ was fucking Hiccup when that should be _Jack_. But from the sounds of it, his omega best friend was having the time of his life, with some alpha or beta he met at that party Jack had declined to go to. _Fuck_. If Jack had gone, he could have stopped this from happening. Or perhaps _he_ could be the one making Hiccup scream.

The sounds of Hiccup whining and moaning came through the earpiece of the phone, and Jack's mind was locked in war. He wanted to listen to Hiccup, to actually hear what Jack jacked off imagining to; but on the other hand, he had an obligation to his friend. As a particularly throaty moan sounded through the receiver, the jealousy and the anger won out.

"Hiccup?" Jack piped up, quiet at first. He didn't want Hiccup to hear him, so that he could keep listening with a clearer conscience.

But after no response other than the sound that Jack was sure was lubricant in his crush's ass, Jack breathed deep. The phone was too far away from Hiccup, under a bed or on a desk or somewhere else. Jack repeated the boy's name louder. 

After no response, Jack was angry with himself, but he had a duty to hang up and pretend he had never heard Hiccup moaning and having sex and turning Jack on or making him jealous. He was about to when he heard Hiccup speak.

"Oh god, _please_ , deeper, Jack!"

Jack's eyes shot open and his heart skipped a beat, then a second. His friend had just moaned his name.

"Nnnh, Jack, fuck me, breed me, ahhhh—!"

Jack already had a shirt hanging over his shoulders and was in his sandals.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jack had crossed the campus at a brisk run, cold air washing over him but not deterring him even slightly. The sound of his friend moaning his name while pleasuring himself echoed in Jack's head, and he was sure that his half-hard member was visible through his pyjama bottoms and open shirt.

Barely taking a moment to catch his breath when he reached Hiccup's apartment, he quickly punched in the security code, swinging open the door and pressing the fifth floor button in the elevator as soon as he could. He waited impatiently as the slow elevator brought him closer to Hiccup.

When the doors opened, Jack was all but sprinting down the hallway towards his friend's room. He only made it a few steps, though, until he froze, eyes going wide.

The smell of his friend was overwhelming. It filled the hallway, and it assaulted every one of Jackson's senses. The scent of Hiccup — something similar to autumn leaves and flowers; the sweetest smell that Jack had ever encountered — caused Jack's head to reel, but it was mixed with another, unfamiliar smell that permeated the sweet smell of Hiccup. Jack's eyes blew wide as he realised that his best friend was in heat.

The best thing was to leave, to not take advantage of the situation. But Jack's primal nature and the memory of Hiccup moaning his name brought Jack to his best friend's door.

* * *

Hiccup was panting heavily, the toy knot laying discarded where it had fallen fifteen minutes ago. His limbs were exhausted from the assault that he had been waging on them over the past six hours. But his insides burned, and Hiccup let out a whimper, because this was never going to end. Reaching for the toy knot, he wrapped his hand around it, imagining it was Jack and moaning the boy's name, loudly.

God this was so wrong; Hiccup was the worst friend. He shouldn't be imagining Jack, running his hands down his sides, lapping at his neck, biting down hard. Imagining the weight of his best friend pressing against his naked back, arm snaked around and gripping his erection and stroking, whispering lewd promises in his ear. He shouldn't be fucking himself, pretending it was Jack pressing deep inside himself, spreading him open; he shouldn't be begging for his _friend_ to release inside him, tears in Hiccup's eyes from how _good_ it felt to be this full.

Hiccup let out a whine, tossing his head back on the couch, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Jack—Jack _please_ —"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup's breath hitched, his eyes fluttering open, staring at the ceiling above him. His heart beat against his chest, fast and loud, even as his hand wrapped around his aching member, of its own accord.

He turned around, facing the entrance to his apartment behind him over the back of the sofa. He was positive he had heard his friend's voice — not the imaginary one whispering pleasurable acts into his ears, but the _actual_ Jack.

There was a knock on the door, and Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. Jack was actually here. He was so close to Hiccup. God, how had he not smelled him before? Jack was here.

Hiccup wanted to throw himself at the door, pull the alpha inside, and make him fuck him, pin him down and thrust inside him until Hiccup cried and the burning inside him subsided. But this was his best friend — no. _No_.

"J-jack?" Hiccup managed, voice shaky, fighting against every urge in his body. He had to do the right thing. "Nn-now's not a g-ood, time."

There was a soft banging on the door, louder this time; but just once. Hiccup realised Jack had used his head, resting it on the door with perhaps a bit more force than he had intended.

"Hiccup, please. I— I want you."

Hiccup's threw his head back, fisting his dick vigorously. This wasn't real; this was a dream. But it was the best dream he had ever had, and God he didn't want to give it up for anything.

He was so caught up in his pleasure that he forgot to respond, repeating Jack's words in his mind like a mantra, never wanting to forget them.

"Hiccuppp, _please_ ," Jack whined against the door, pressing himself to it. "Please open up. God, you smell so good and I just—"

Hiccup shuddered, thrusting once into his clenched fist. This was the greatest moment of his life.

But this wasn't a dream. This was real. And his best friend, his crush, was here, calling out for him. All he had to do was open the door, and he could feel Jack's knot deep inside him.

And it was all because of the heat. Jack wanted Hiccup because he could smell the scent of an omega in heat, and he didn't care who it was so long as he could fuck them. He wanted Jack so badly, but he couldn't. He couldn't ruin his friendship, when the heat ended.

He moved closer to the door, finding it harder with every step closer to resist the words he was forcing out of his mouth.

"Jjj-Jack, no. It's, that's just the, the heat. You, you need to go." Jack whined through the separation, and it sounded like the boy slid down the painted face of the door. Hiccup bit his bottom lip, hard, trying to distract himself from the scent of Jack — perfect in every way, laced with pine needles and spring water; the smell was overpowering, and Hiccup wanted to die, right here, the closest he would ever get to his friend.

" _Hiccup_ no!" Jack nearly screamed into the door. Between spreading the smell of his heat throughout the apartment, and now Jack waking all of the neighbours, Hiccup was going to be evicted from his building for sure. Hiccup clenched his teeth, struggling against every part of his body that wanted to open that door. He couldn't.

"Hiccup, I— It's not the heat. God you smell so good, but it isn't the heat. I've wanted you since freshman biology," Jack said through the door, fingernails scratching the surface dumbly. Hiccup's eyes shot open, and his breathing came fast. "For two years I've wanted you, but you didn't feel the same way about me, so I— but you do feel the same way about me, I _know_. I heard you. God, Hiccup, I want you — I want to kiss you, I want to fuck you until we're both passed out on your bed, I want to hold you — dammit Hiccup, _please_ don't. Don't make me go. I can't bear—"

Jack fell forward into the apartment, catching himself with his hands at the last second. The scent in the room was almost too much to handle; if it had been strong in the hallway, it was almost stifling in here. It was like Hiccup was pressing on Jack from all sides.

Hiccup grabbed Jack by the armpits, helping but mostly dragging the boy through the doorway, slamming the door closed after him, staring down at his best friend who had just confessed everything to him.

The pale alpha looked up at Hiccup with lust-blown pupils; the sight before him was hotter than anything that Jack had ever encountered. Hiccup stood, completely naked, freckled skin coated in a sheen of sweat, cock hard and red, pressed against his abdomen just above the coarse brown hairs that bushed around his groin. The boy held something in his hand, and as Jack adjusted to the darkness of the room, he realized it was a dildo, and Jack growled at the sheer lust he felt for the boy at that very moment.

Jack tentatively reached his hand out towards the omega. Hiccup backed up, embarrassed, but Jack pressed on, and the freckled boy finally let him take the toy knot from his hand.

The moment Jack took the dildo from Hiccup, he felt the slipperiness of it; it wasn't the same coat of sweat as the rest of him. Jack had never felt anything quite like this before, but he knew exactly what it was — slick, the natural lubricant that omegas produced when they were in heat.

Which meant this dildo had been inside Hiccup.

Hiccup yelped as Jack pounced on him, bringing the boy down to the floor in a toppled mess of limbs. All at once, Jack was all over him, licking at his neck, his collar bone; one of his nipples found its way into Jack's mouth, and when the boy bit, Hiccup's back arched and he let out a scream at the pleasure coursing through his body. One of Jack's hands went up, gripping Hiccup's chin tightly, holding him until Jack pulled himself up and claimed Hiccup's mouth in a bruising kiss. Jack's tongue forced its way inside Hiccup's mouth, where Hiccup fought back, all the while pulling desperately at Jack's back, wanting to feel bare skin. When Jack pressed his crotch down and his clothed erection slid against Hiccup's own, both boys moaned into each other's mouths, and the clothes had to go.

Tugging at the hem of the shirt, Jack pulled away from Hiccup to allow the pinned omega to bring the shirt over his head. Hiccup stared up at Jack, taking in the alpha's chest; taught and toned like Hiccup had imagined it, with the faint outline of abs and a small trail of faint hairs protruding from his pyjama bottoms. 'Forever' wouldn't be long enough for Hiccup to stare at this perfect body, but when Jack pressed down against Hiccup again and their chests touched, Hiccup's head was swimming in ecstasy. Then there was an awkward movement with one of Jack's hands, and suddenly Hiccup felt Jack's very hard member naked against his own.

" _Oh god Jack—_ Jack—" Hiccup breathed, feeling cool hands wrap around the two dicks and begin to thrust. Jack was back at Hiccup's collarbone, breathing heavily.

"Hiccup, fuck, I want to be inside you right now. God you're so hot," Jack breathed across his skin, and that was sexier than anything Hiccup had ever imagined Jack whispering to him.

" _Please_ Jack, please, _fuck me_ ," was all Hiccup could respond. Jack thrust once more against Hiccup's cock before pulling away, the feeling of separation pulling Hiccup up to try and bring it back. But then Jack's hands were beneath Hiccup, wiping at the slick that was leaking in embarrassing quantities from the omega, and Hiccup watched as Jack slid his coated hand along his member. With faltering movements, Hiccup reached his hand up, touching Jack's cock; the white haired boy watched, taking his own hand away, as Hiccup began to stroke his own slick along Jack's shaft in rapt fascination.

As Hiccup's hand encompassed Jack's member, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of the alpha; he was long, and the skin was leathery, and Hiccup's heart sped up as he brushed over the base of the shaft where the very beginnings of a knot could be felt.

"You're ready for me, right?" Jack made eye contact with Hiccup, and the boy nodded.

Jack pulled out from Hiccup's grasp, and the omega let out a whimper at the loss. But then Jack was pushing his legs up and sliding himself underneath, and Hiccup felt the warmth at his hole as Jack lined himself up, and then slid in.

For all of the toy knots that Hiccup had used, nothing came close to the feeling of having Jack inside of him. The shape was the same, but it felt so wholly different. Compared to the fire that was burning all throughout Hiccup, Jack was cool, chilling the burning sensation as he pushed deeper inside. And Jack filled all of Hiccup, burying deep. By the time Jack was flush against Hiccup, both boys were panting heavily, and sweat shone on Jack's brow. The alpha looked down, making contact with green eyes.

" _Please_ ," Hiccup whimpered. The burning sensation felt so strong.

Then Jack was pulling out and thrusting back in and Hiccup was spewing nonsense as the feeling of being _so empty_ was replaced by being _so full_. Jack dug his fingers into Hiccup's hips, angling the smaller boy's body for better purchase as he tried to dig deeper and deeper into the boy, wanting to hear every sound that he could coax out from the boy's lips. Jack watched with rapt fascination as, with each thrust, Hiccup's back would arch, his mouth would open in a silent scream of pleasure, and his fingers would scrabble across the ground. Jack could scarcely believe that this was happening, that he was buried deep inside his best friend, that his name was slipping from the boy's tongue.

Jack's pace became faster as he shifted into an easier position, and Hiccup began to tighten himself, savouring the extra pressure he felt with each of Jack's thrusts. Jack, for his part, shook as he felt Hiccup tensing underneath him. Though the angling was a bit difficult, Jack began to experiment, thrusting into Hiccup from different directions, searching.

Hiccup's eyes flew open as he all but screamed when Jack brushed against the bundle of nerves, the feeling of the burning meeting with cold erupting throughout his body. Jack grinned, and shifted Hiccup so that every thrust into the boy pressed hard along the boy's prostate.

The omega's hand shot out, wrapping itself around his member, still wet with slick. He tried to match with Jack's thrusts, but Hiccup was so far gone that his actions were sloppy.

Jack could feel his knot growing rapidly; Hiccup felt more wonderful than anything he had dared to hope, and he wasn't going to last. Jack lifted one of his arms, placing it heavily on Hiccup's chest, feeling the sweat and the heaving body beneath him. He could feel Hiccup's heart pulsing through his hand, and if the boy's ragged breaths and moans and now-eratic tightening, the omega was even closer than Jack was.

"God Hiccup, you're so perfect. Come for me," Jack managed to say, voice husky and rough with lust and exhaustion.

Hearing Jack, feeling Jack, scenting Jack — Hiccup came, screaming the alpha's name, ropes of pearly white come shooting across his chest and splattering against Jack's arm.

With the boy's orgasm, Hiccup tightened, milking Jack, whose knot was fully engorged, locking the two boys together. Jack continued pushing into Hiccup's prostate even as the freckled boy's member shook. Right on the brink of his own orgasm, Jack leaned down, ignoring the protest of his muscles, and bit hard into Hiccup's exposed neck. With that, Jack shuddered and realeased inside of Hiccup. As Jack's come filled up Hiccup, the omega yelped, the burning sensation swiftly replaced with a cool chill.

Exhausted, Jack collapsed on top of Hiccup, doing his best to not put his full weight on the boy. There was a silence between the two best friends, disturbed only by the heavy breathing coming from each of them.

At length, Jack grabbed Hiccup, awkwardly managing to stand up just long enough to lift the boy and walk them the few steps to the sofa. Throwing himself down, Hiccup landed in his lap; it would be an hour (maybe two) until Jack's knot shrank enough that the two could separate.

As the two boys sat there breathing with what little moonlight was left shining through the curtains, Hiccup darted his eyes away from Jack, shoulders hunching in what the alpha knew was sheepish embarrassment. But before Jack could catch his breath enough to ask, Hiccup spoke up.

"You... you marked me," he said softly, pointing to his neck where Jack had bitten down hard enough for faint drops of blood to pepper the skin. "You... claimed... me." The words were a statement, but were asked like a question.

Jack simply looked back, turning his head slightly to look into Hiccup's eyes which had darted back away from the pale alpha.

"I did. Is it... okay?" he asked, suddenly worried that he had gone too far.

But a wide, toothy, crooked smile spread across the freckled face in front of him, and when Hiccup looked back, his eyes shone with depth and hope.

"Yes. Yes it is."

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o omega!hiccup alpha!jack university!au where hiccup is in heat and really likes his friend jack and cannot satiate himself with any of his toys and keeps moaning jacks name and finally he moans something like "Ahhhll--- Jack!" and his phone interprets that as 'Call Jack' and Jack gets the call and hears hiccup moaning his name and rushes over and bangs on the door of the apartment and hiccup is just like laying on the couch trying to get rid of it and he hears jack and is freaking out and trying to hide it but he can't hide the smell and they look at each other and jack says he knows or some shit like that and then they frick


End file.
